The Lost Jedi
by Garoozis
Summary: I was sad to see Ashoka leave the Jedi order. I came up with this story just to see where she goes to after she walks off into the sunset. The story starts of well before that mess happens, with a secret mission to the Unknown planet of Dragmaire. Where she meets a lost Jedi youngling that is now a very powerful force-user. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Garoozis: hey this Garoozis, and I'm back with a brand new story. I don't know about all of you I was sad to see Ahsoka leave the Jedi order. I came up with this story just to see where she goes to after she walks off into the sunset. The story starts of well before that mess happens with Barriss. This story starts out with a secret mission to the Unknown planet of Dragmaire. Where is she meets a lost Jedi youngling that is now a very powerful force-user.

* * *

><p>Coruscant-senate building<p>

The Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi sighed as she read another report of a pirate Slaver gang attacking a defenseless refugee shuttle. She was sitting in her senate office.

Her friend Jedi Ahsoka Tano, who was meditating in the corner of the room, she sense her friend's frustration, "What is wrong Senator?" she asked with her eyes still close.

"Ahsoka, how many times do I have to tell you. When we are in private, call me Riyo."

"Sorry, I felt another presence in the room." Ahsoka looked around the office, she didn't see anyone else in the room, but she still felt the hidden presence. "Show yourself, I can tell you are here." She said as she activate her lightsaber and took a defensive stance in front of the senator.

A ghostly image of a boy appears by the door. The boy who appears to be in his late teens to early twenties, was wearing what looked like transitional Jedi robes. But instead of the traditional tan, brown, or black. His were a light slivery gray with a dark blue trim. His dark blue eyes stood out from his light tan skin and his golden brown hair that was cut short. His image soon became more clear and more solid.

"Hard to breathe on this dark world. It is out of balance, too much of the darkside. Refugees have been taken by pirates and are going to be sold to slavers. The Draggai have no knowledge of the galaxy outside their own system. So to find the refugees you must be taken yourselves by the pirates, they will be bring you…Ahhh!" the boy was gone, a name echoed in their mind "Kaleb…"

They were quiet at first. Ahsoka was the first to speak, "Well at least, you'll get your wish of taking down those pirates."

"What! I can't go. The senate will never allow it

* * *

><p>Two days later Riyo Chuchi and Ahsoka Tano find themselves standing on a Senate landing platform awaiting for transport. Not only did the Senate and Jedi Council agreed that something must be done. They also agreed that Chuchi and Tano were to be ones to undertake this mission.<p>

Soon the two were joined on the platform by Master Yoda, Master Aayla Secura, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Master Yoda and Master Secura move to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, sending Master Secura with you , we are." Master Yoda explain.

"Do not worry Ahsoka, the mission is still your's, I will be coming along to help with your secondary mission," Aayla explain.

"Which is?"

"The force-user, bring back to the temple, you must."

"The Council wishes to know what he has seen or know," Aayla clarified, "You must get him to come quietly or we'll have to use force."

"Isn't that little extreme?"

"Ahsoka with his power he go anywhere, do anything without knowing until it was too late."

"I understand masters, I will do as asked of me." Ahsoka looked over to Riyo, she was talking in hush tone with the Supreme Chancellor.

Captain Recall, their Arc trooper for the mission. His helmet was between his hip and arm. He wore the phased two arc trooper armor with navy blue bull markings on his helmet and chest plate. He came over to the Jedi and said, "Commander Tano, we are ready to depart."

"Thanks Recall." She replied and then yell over to Riyo, "Senator, time to go," The senator bid farewell to the Chancellor. And with that they brooded the Consular-class Cruiser and were underway.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat in silents of her quarters meditating. Soon she was with gifted with a vision of her current mission. She sees a small village, dragoic humanoids at first the scene was peaceful she could feel the love and happiness coming off the scene, she welcome the feelings, but the scene changes to a nightmare; the building in flames, villagers running in terror and falling as they were hit by blaster fire from Separatist Battle droids. Then the villagers were binders at Slave auction, Kaleb walked through the vision fog to Ahsoka's vision-self.<p>

"All of this," He gesture to the scene in the vision fog, "Has been happen before. The Draggai have been down the hard road before and will do again if need be. During the Jedi Civil War, the Sith came to my planet of Dragmaire seeking slaves to fight for them. A Jedi who's name has been lost to the waves of time came and free the Draggai, and they fought back and won, but the cost was high, entire families destroyed, and centuries of erratic and volatile planetary cycles. But everything soon stabilizes and regains balance. Oh remember to resist against the pirates or they will know it is a trap" Large rays of light shoot through the black cloudy background.

Ahsoka was shook from her meditation as the ship came under attack by the pirates. As she ran to the bridge, the ship lost power. They were a nerf in the water.

Ahsoka made it to the bridge just as the pirates began their boarding process. "Remember the plan everyone." The Jedi and Clone Arc troopers put up a hell of a but were soon over run as pirates soon poured into the ship, and easily took control of the ship. But that is what they wanted. The pirates took Ahsoka, Riyo, Aayla and Recall to their leader. A pudgy little man, his redden face look strange against his shoulder length red hair, and dark brown eyes blood shot with wine.

"I am…qup…Niks Knocks… and you are…qup…Prisnorers…qup…you will be sold to slavers." Niks turns to the pilot, "Takes us home Cutter"...

* * *

><p>Well I hope Ya'll like it<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In the Unknown Region, on the planet known by its people as Dragmaire. Kaleb is making his way to the pirate's stronghold with his Draggai companion Ylai. She, like all of her race, stood over 6ft 5in tall, the scales that cover her body were a slivery blue hue. Her green eyes, ever watching over Kaleb as he once save her life from a Clapjaw one the praetors of Dragmaire.

"Come on Ylai, we got to get there before the pirates return."

Ylai's only replied comes in the form sarcastic remark in her native tongue. They continue onward, soon making it to the Fortress. That sat in the foot hills of a major mountain. Kaleb smiled at the challenge it present him. He and Ylai made it past the guards and to the roof of the hanger. Kaleb stood at edge of the opening to the hanger bay. He saw that there was a few pirates hanging out there to get a first look at the new prisoners "Not today boys" He jumps down to land near them and activates his teal blue lightsaber.

"IT'S a Jedi, kill him!" One of the pirates yelled. He deflected the blaster bolts in true Jedi fashion. Soon as the pirates were dead he signal to Ylai to come down and help him hide the bodies.

Ylai soon sense the pirates returning. She pull Kaleb into her arms so his face was bury in-between her breast. She jump to the roof , she laid Kaleb down, and used her body to cover him. She willed her scales to change so they blend into the roof top. Kaleb was caught off guard by her closeness.

(The pirates are returning. Hiding!) She explain in her native tongue.

(Oh…right…good thinking) he said trying to down play his blushing

They untangle from each other and move to the edge to opening of the hanger. They watch and wait for a chance to strike, the pirates start to unloading their cargo and the girls they took, chaining them to rows of hand rails to make inspection easier. One of the pirates had his sights set on Ahsoka's tight bottom.

"I always wanted do a Togruta. And you're goin' be my firsten" He say grabbing her ass.

She shoved him away, and spit in his face. He retaliated with a slap across the face and he bend her over the handrail and lift up her skirt exposing her panty clad neither region.

Having seen enough, Ylai jumped into action first with her twin steel blades taking down three of them, two with her blades, the third she wrapped her tail around his neck and flings him across the hanger bay flying into two more bad guys. The other pirates started firing their blasters but Ylai was to fast for them. Kaleb just shakes his head as he jump into the fray. He activates his teal blue lightsaber cutting the head off few pirates as he landed and knelt down. Some pirates run over to surround him.

He force pulls them off their feet then force push sending them flying in all directions, breaking their neck or crushing their skulls against the walls. Ahsoka, Riyo, and Aayla looked on in amazement at the amount of power and control Kaleb displayed.

Ylai had grabbed one of the pirates blaster rifles and finish off the rest.

With everything now clam. Kaleb gather up the lightsabers and walk over to the senator and Jedi. He free them and said, "Sorry about the welcoming party. Welcome to Dragmaire, the world of Infinite Balance. Now we must be going before the pirates figure out what happen here," Just as Kaleb said that pirates come running through the through the door to the hanger guns blazing Ylai crashes through the opposite wall with one the pirates hover tanks.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Kaleb yells to Ahsoka and her companions as he deflects blaster bolts away from the others. When he saw her hesitate, "Don't worry I'll catch up." They quickly into the tank speed away from the compound.

After he had sensed they made it out compound, Kaleb pushes a force wave outward knocking down the remaining pirates. With the blaster fire now gone, Kaleb reaches out with the Force to the compound's foundation. He began to destabilize the hanger and surrounding buildings. Once he had destabilize the buildings enough to collapse, he force jumped out of the hanger and landing outside the compound walls and startle long hike back to camp.

* * *

><p>Soon as Kaleb made it back to his and Ylai camp site from the previous night, Ylai's tail twitched with joy to see him not hurt. Kaleb sat down by the fire that Ylai had started. Ylai soon handed him a plate of food, which was collection fruits, nuts, and berries.<p>

"So what are you three really doing here?" Kaleb asked as he ate.

"What do you mean you're the one call us here." Ahsoka answer.

"Yes, but both of you have been given secret mission, one from the Senate and the other by the Jedi Council."

The Senator was the first to speak, "The Galactic Republic has charge me with setting up an Alliance treaty with your people. As well as to get any and all information about your planet and people."

"Huh? And I thought the Jedi would speak first, no matter I already knew what both of your missions were." Suddenly the sky was torn asunder by thunder and lightning the three companions duck for cover. Kaleb and Ylai was unfazed, "Ylai, will you please ask the trees to give us cover from the storm."

Ylai spoke in the tongue of the ancient draggai to the trees surrounding the camp site, then took a light green crystal from one of their bags and held it up. the crystal then began to grow bright, and shatter as the energy then flowed into the trees. They then began to move and form a hut around them with hooded vents so smoke could escape but water could not get in. Kaleb just smiles at the looks of amazement on the faces of the two Jedi and the Senator.

"Ancient Draggai magic. Ylai and her family line are well skill at this type of magic. Well looks like we going to be here for a while. The storms on Dragmaire can last for days if not weeks. And it is not wise travel in them. That is something the pirates had to learn the hard way when they first arrive." Kaleb said as he finish his food and laid down by Ylai who then pull him into her embrace to keep him safe, always the protective guardian.

* * *

><p>The rain continues until the middle of the next day. After they packed up their camp, Ylai thank the tree that provided their shelter for the storm, the trees then return to their original positions. They then began the long trek back to their village.<p>

After an hour of walking Ahsoka finally asked, "So Kaleb how did you end up this planet?"

"The ship's, that was carrying me, hyperdrive malfunction and sent us speed in a random direction as luck would have it. That hyper-space jump landed us, here on Dragmaire. I was the only one survive the crash. The Ylai's mother saw the crash, and soon found me, she brought me back to the Draggai village. At first they were angry at my arrival, said I was a harbinger of a dark age to come. But soon they saw I was gifted in the force, they then accepted me into the family. After I save Ylai from a Clapjaw, I was then given rites of passage, and made a true member of the village."

"How did you get your lightsaber and Jedi robes?"

"From the ship, it had lightsaber parts and a few robes. I just took a set to Ylai's mother, then she made these from what she learn from the Jedi robes but these are much better. I learn how make the lightsaber from the ship archives among other things. Here we are welcome to our village."

The group exit the jungle to clearing to find collection of buildings, each one build into a tree. Villagers were going about their daily business. The children saw the party at the edge of the forest and came running to see what Kaleb brought back with him. "Come on we have to go met with the chief."


End file.
